KICKIN IT WITH THE WASABI WARRIORS
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: The WASABI warriors are invited on Tv but when questions are asked will the gang stay together or fall apart due to secrets tune in and find out... leave questions for the gang to answer.
1. The Letter

HEY EVERYONE HERES MY NEW STORY FOR KICKIN IT WITH THE WASABI WARRIORS ENJOY CHAPTER 1.

_**CHAPTER 1: THE LETTER**_

_**RUDY'S POV**_

It's a beautiful Friday afternoon, the coocoo clock in my office read 3:30 pm so the gang would be here soon. I decided to put the mail I was going to sort through down and change into my GI but when I tossed the mail my desk it hit the edge and fell to the floor. *great.* I thought as I threw my head back and sighed. I got out of my chair and got on my hands and knees to start picking up the envelopes when one caught my eye it wasn't addressed to me but THE WASABI WARRIORS

"Hey Rudy we're here." Jack said opening the office door.

Forgetting I was under my desk I grabbed the letter and jumped up hitting the wood underneath.

_**JACK'S POV**_

"Ow." I heard Rudy yelp after hitting something from under his desk.

"Rudy oh my God are you okay?" I asked as I rushed around the corner of the table to see if he was hurt.

"Yeah... I'm fine." he assured me crawling out from the desk. when he was standing upright again he began rubbing his head.

I looked down and noticed Rudy holding a letter. "What's that." I questioned pointing to the envelope.

"I dont know... open it Jack." Rudy stated then handed me the piece of paper.

I shook my head but took it anyways. When I peeled open the seal and removed the letter I then began to unfold it. Reading it in my mind I gasped.

"What." rudy wondered.

"Come with me everyone needs to hear this." I declared exiting the office room..."Hey guys check this out..." I called out to my friends.

Eddie Milton Kim and Jerry all huddled around me and I began to read the mysterious letter.

_DEAR THE WASABI WARRIORS,_

_HELLO JACK KIM JERRY EDDIE AND MILTON. WE HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU CLOSELY FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS AT TOURNAMENTS THAT YOU HAVE COMPETED IN... EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE LOST ALOT AND WON LITTLE YOU'RE SPIRT TEAMWORK AND FRIENDSHIP HAVE BAFFLED US ALL. SO WE HERE BY INVITE YOU ON A INTERVIEW TJIS SATURDAY TO TALK TO EACH ONE OF YOU TOGETHER AND ALONE._

_SINCERELY_

_BENJAMIN HUNTER_

_P.S EVERYTHING IS PAID FOR AND A LIMOUSINE WILL PICK YOU UP TONIGHT AT 8:00 PM SHARP AT THE DOJO._

"Can we go Rudy ...?" we all asked

Rudy sighed "Guys... hurry up and go pack I'll call your parents."

"Yes." we all shouted and with that we left.

**FIRST CHAPTER DONE WHOOOOO... SPYFALL WAS AMAZING AWESOME WAY TO START SEASON 3!**


	2. Inro sorry couldnt put first

HEY EVERYONE I GOT THIS AWESOME IDEA FROM YUMMY42 SHE DID A THING WITH PAIR OF KINGS WHERE THEIR ON A INTERVIEW SHOW AND I DECIDED TO DO IT WITH KICKING IT

INTERVIEW YOUR FAVORITE QUESTIONS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO ASKE THE WASABI WARRIORS EVEN RUDY PHIL AND BOBBY WILL BE ON HERE SO SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS AND WATCH MY SITE FOR UPCOMING EPISODES OF

_**KICKING IT WITH THE WASABI WARRIORS **_


	3. Bobby Wasabi part 1

ME: "Hey everyone and welcome to KICKING IT WITH THE WASABI WARRIORS I'm your host Carrie. Today on the season premiere we have the main guy BOBBY WASABI himself talking about his career and RUDY explaining what inspired him to be a sensei. well lets kick to it. Please welcome BOOOOOOBBBY WASABBBBIII!"

*CROWD. CHEERS AS BOBBY WASBI ZIPLINES ON STAGE.*

ME: "Wow Bobby that was quite a entrance you made do or will you always enter like that?"

BOBBY: "Yeah I love making crazy entrances it just so much fun."

ME: Right well I have some questions for you myself then we will take some questions that OTHER PEOPLE FROM FAN FICTION have sent in the reviews.

BOBBY: "Okiedokie ask away."

ME: "What made you start your own dojo franchise?"

BOBBY: "Well after I became ummmm incapable of doing karate like I used to I didn't want to just give up on it... I mean if I did I'd be breaking the WASABI CODE and that's just not whet it stands for."

*CROWD CLAPS.*

ME "Can you recite the WASABI CODE for us and everyone else that's watching?"

BOBBY: "Sure WE SWEAR BY THE LIGHT OF THE DRAGON'S EYE TO BE LOYAL HONEST AND NEVER SAY DIE... WASABI!"

ME: "And what exactly does that mean?"

BOBBY: "It means always be loyal and honest with your friends and to yourself listen to your heart and never quit just because it's hard or because some says you can't do something."

ME: "Inspirering, okay that's all my questions now lets take some from our reviews."

_**THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST PART OF EPISODE 1 PART 1 OF KICKING IT WITH THE WASABI WARRIORS WON'T UPDATE UNTIL BOBBY HAS AT LEAST 5-7 QUESTIONS. SO START ASKING IF YOU WANT MORE!**_


	4. Bobby Wasabi part 2

ME: "AND WE ARE BACK WITH KICKIN IT WITH THE WASABI WARRIORS. Now Bobby ready to answer some fan questions?"

BOBBY: "Yes."

ME: "Okay these kickinfan321 she asks... BOBBY WHAT MADE YOU PICK RUDY AS YOUR DOJO SENSEI?"

BOBBY: "Good question... I knew his sensei that trained him and he is literary my biggest fan. plus he could do karate so that was a bonus."

ME: "Okay then next question... ARE YOU PROUD OF RUDY?"

BOBBY: "Yes he has come a long way since I picked him he has became not only a sensei to the students but their friend as well plus he truly lives by the WASABI CODE."

ME: "Are you proud of the students training at your dojo?"

BOBBY: "Eh I wasn't in the beginning but then I saw how rudy and jack really pulled the gang together and now they have fun and there's nothing they can't accomplish as the WASABI WARRIORS."

ME "Irish dancer has a couple of questions she would like to ask you. first one is which student is your favorite?" I asked curiosity in my eyes.

BOBBY: "Well I don't like to pick favorites but if I had to probably jack... he got me out of my slump and convinced me to get back into what I loved.

ME: "Why do you hang out with high school kids so much?"

BOBBY: "Because they are the only ones who get my childish humor."

ME: "Hows your love life?"

BOBBY: "Lonley I was engaged but she tried to kill me because she just wanted my money."

ME: "Any more movies in your future?"

BOBBY: "Yeah I'm starring in one that Jerry Milton and Eddie wrote called paranapus half parana half octopus 100% evil."

ME: "Do you ever want to get back in shape?"

BOBBY: "Yeah but it's ti hard."

ME: "What's your favorite food?"

BOBBY: "Easy sausage."

ME: "What karate move did you master first?"

BOBBY: "Well my obvious one is the standard punch or kick but the more advance one is the FLYING DRAGON KICK."

ME: "Okay last question this one comes from .LEO HOWARDxx. why did you decide to stop doing karate and become fat?"

BOBBY: "Well . first off that question is hurtfull and if you must know it's because my girlfriend left me for another man who made more money then me and she told me it was childish and then her new boyfriend beat me up he was better then me and told me to give up on karate so I did."


End file.
